


Interviews confidentielles

by Phibriza_Hellmaster



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Humour, Interview show, M/M, OOC, Romance, Shonen Ai, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phibriza_Hellmaster/pseuds/Phibriza_Hellmaster
Summary: J'ai réussi à interviewer les 2 meilleurs alchimist de l'armée d'amestris : roy mustang et edward elric. two shot. PARRING Roy /ed sugérer. Interviews de Edward au second chapitre.
Relationships: Roy Mustang/Edward Elric
Kudos: 2





	1. Interview de Roy Mustang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seiten_Taisei_f](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiten_Taisei_f/gifts).



> Note : une petite dédicace à STF qui est une fan de Roy Mustang et de Edward Elric. C'est nouveau style de fic que je suis en train de tester.1ère fic FMA et je ne connais pas encore très bien la série, donc indulgence SVP. Cette fic se passe pendant l'animé, et les romans y sont pris en compte. J'ai préféré garder les titres et les grades en anglais.
> 
> "italique" : ce sont les pensées.
> 
> Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Auteur : phibriza hellmaster  
Bêta lectrice : STF  
Genre : interviews, romance, yaoi, humour, un peu OOC peut être.  
Rating : M+, voir T pour plus de sûreté ?

  
Disclamer : les personnages et le mode de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas. On a seulement le droit de faire joujou, puis de rendre les persos et le monde de FMA dans un état quelque peu douteux.

  
Note : une petite dédicace à STF qui est une fan de Roy Mustang et de Edward Elric. C'est nouveau style de fic que je suis en train de tester.1ère fic FMA et je ne connais pas encore très bien la série, donc indulgence SVP. Cette fic se passe pendant l'animé, et les romans y sont pris en compte. J'ai préféré garder les titres et les grades en anglais.  
"italique" : ce sont les pensées.

  
Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

  
Interview de Roy Mustang

  
Auteur : « Bonjour ! Ici, Phibriza Hellmaster en reportage pour les fans de FMA, aux QG de l'est. Bon ! Comme vous le voyez, je suis devant l'entrée du quartier général. Et en mini jupe, par-dessus le marché. Ah ! Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces du colonel Mustang, et sa hiérarchie. Je parle de sa hiérarchie, car j'ai dû débiter des salades sur un pseudo projet de reportage, qui a pour objet de vanter les mérites de l'armée. Du coup, j'ai reçue l'autorisation du Führer de faire une interview des 2 grands alchimistes d'Etat célèbres : Roy Mustang et Edward Elric. Ah ! Voici le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye qui vient m'escorter. Heureusement qu'elle est là ! Parce que vu les regards des soldats, cela ferait longtemps qu'ils m'auraient accostée, et peut-être plus selon les goûts de ces messieurs. Enfin, bref ! Me voici devant la porte du bureau du colonel Mustang. Hawkeye frappe à la porte pour m'introduire auprès du Flame Alchimist.

  
Lieutenant Hawkeye: « Colonel, mademoiselle Phibriza Hellmaster vient d'arriver pour l'interview prévue ce matin. »

  
Roy avec un sourire plein de charme qui avait préparé et disposé du thé sur la petite table de son bureau, ainsi que des petits gâteaux : « Entrez, Mademoiselle ! (Il désigne un des canapés sur lesquels il est assis) Asseyez vous, je vous en prie. »

  
Phibriza, avec un sourire poli et allant s'installer dans le canapé en face de Roy : « Je vous remercie pour cet excellent accueil, colonel. »

  
Roy, toujours avec son sourire taquin : « Vous pouvez m'appeler Roy, si vous le désirez. Vous êtes absolument divine dans cette tenue. (Il prend la main de l'auteur pour y déposer un baiser).

  
Phibriza, tenant à rester très professionnelle : « Je me contenterai de vous appeler Colonel Mustang, ou Colonel pour des raisons purement professionnelles. »

  
Roy : « Cela me convient, gente demoiselle. »

  
Phibriza, posant le dictaphone en marche : « Je suppose que nous pouvons commencer l'interview. »

  
Roy : « je suis prêt. »

  
Phibriza: « Bonjour, Colonel Roy Mustang. Vous pouvez vous présenter brièvement en quelques mots aux lecteurs de Magazine, s'il vous plaît ? »

  
Roy, un sourire charmeur se dessinant sur ses lèvres : « Mais bien sûr, charmante demoiselle ! Je m'appelle Roy Mustang. Je suis colonel et le second du général commandant le quartier général. Mon nom de code est Flame Alchimist, car ma technique de combat est basée sur la création de feu par alchimie. J'ai la particularité d'être alchimiste d'état, en plus d'être soldat. J'ai 29 ans, et je suis mesdemoiselles toujours célibataire. »

  
Phibriza: « Merci pour cette brève présentation. D'après mes sources, vous êtes le plus jeune colonel promu jusqu'à maintenant dans l'armée, n'est ce pas ? »

  
Roy : «Oui, cette information est exacte, Mademoiselle. Il est rare qu'un lieutenant-colonel soit promu colonel avant ses trente ans. Je dois dire que beaucoup de hauts gradés jalousent ma formidable ascension. »

Phibriza: «La rumeur dit que vous avez beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes. Est-ce que cette réputation de Don Juan de Central vous gêne ? »

  
Roy : «Non, absolument pas ! Je trouve que leur compagnie et leurs conversations son très agréables. Et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt très fier de ma réputation. (Puis il fait un sourire charmeur, doublé d'un clin d'œil malicieux) Puis-je vous inviter à déjeuner aujourd'hui mademoiselle, afin de faire plus ample connaissance ? »

  
Pensées de Phibriza: «Si je dis oui, je risque d'avoir toutes ses fans qui vont essayer d'attenter à ma vie. Et ma bêta lectrice va me faire la gueule. Il faut trouver une bonne parade. Mmh, j'ai trouvée ! »

  
Phibriza: «je suis vraiment navrée. J'ai un déjeuner prévu à 13 H 00 avec le Major Edward Elric, afin de l'interviewer. Mais je serais ravie de déjeuner avec vous un autre jour. »

  
Roy, en riant : «Bien entendu. Mais, je me dois de vous prévenir que le Major Elric a un appétit inversement proportionnel à sa taille. Et je crains fort, qu'il risque de vous mettre sur la paille ! »

  
Phibriza, souriante : «je l'imagine bien. Vous semblez avoir beaucoup d'affection pour vos subordonnés. Comment considérez vous votre équipe ? Comme des amis de longue date ? »

  
Roy, l'air sérieux : «Pour moi, chaque supérieur doit protéger tous ses subordonnés, même s'ils sont sous son commandement depuis peu. Mais vous avez raison, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour mes subordonnés. Je considère les membres de mon équipe comme s'ils étaient de ma famille. »

  
Phibriza: «Il y a une rumeur qui court selon laquelle, vous auriez fait une sorte de chasse aux fantômes pendant une ronde de nuit, près de l'entrepôt n°12*. Nos lecteurs et moi-même serait curieux de savoir pourquoi vous avez fleurit cet entrepôt*, au point de faire une note de frais exorbitant ? »

  
Roy, gardant son air sérieux : «Ce ne sont que des ragots sans fondements. J'ai toujours eu l'esprit scientifique, et je ne crois pas à des balivernes pareilles. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir qui est la personne, qui a fait courir cette rumeur stupide ? C'est Havoc ? Ou Maes ? »

  
Phibriza, un petit sourire d'excuse: «Je suis désolée. Mais ma déontologie de journaliste m'impose de garder mes sources d'informations anonymes. »

  
Roy, gardant son air sérieux et poussant un léger soupire: «Enfin ! Pour répondre plus précisément à votre question, j'ai fleuri cet entrepôt afin de rassurer, et tranquilliser mes hommes. Je précise que je l'ai fait à leur demande expresse. Mais il se trouve que c'était Black Hayate, le chien du lieutenant Hawkeye qui enterrait ses os près de l'entrepôt n°12*, et non un revenant qui gratte le sol pour en sortir. J'adore les chiens, mais là je trouve que cette histoire est ridicule. »

  
Phibriza: «Nous avons remarquer que vous adorez les chiens. Pourquoi les chiens et pas les chats ? »

  
Roy, un brin enthousiaste : « les chats sont fiers et indépendants, alors que les chiens sont fidèles. Ils représentent la loyauté. Ils sont obéissant, et ils font tous ce qu'on leur demande pour trois fois rien en échange. C'est pour ça que j'adore les chiens ! »

  
Phibriza: «Revenons à vous. Nos lectrices et nos lecteurs aimeraient savoir quels sont vos rêves pour l'avenir ? »

  
Roy, avec un sourire plein de classe et de fierté : « j'aimerai continuer ma brillante carrière militaire. Mais mon rêve absolu serait que toutes les jeunes femmes officier portent des mini jupes. »

  
Phibriza, désirant détendre un peu l'atmosphère : «Vous parlez de mini jupes pour les femmes. Mais s'il y avait un homme officier à qui vous pourriez imposer juste pour une journée et pour plaisanter, lequel serait votre victime ?"

  
Roy, marmonnant tout bas pour lui-même : « Alors voyons. Maes (il esquisse un petit sourire ironique) ? Non, Gracia risque de me tuer. Amstrong ? (Il prend un air dégoûté) Non plus, c'est une vision traumatisante… . Ouais, pas mal comme idée. »

  
Pensée de Phibriza: «Cela le fait cogiter ce genre de question. Voyons voir ce qu'il va répondre. »

  
Roy : « je pense que ma victime serait le Major Edward Elric. Je dois avouer que ça m'amuserait énormément. De plus, je suis sûr que cela lui irait à merveille. »

  
Pensée de Phibriza: «Il a l'air rêveur et un peu de bave sur le coin de la bouche. Cela sent l'homosexualité refoulée à plein nez, si vous voulez mon avis. »

  
Phibriza reprenant se questions : « Il paraît qu'il vous arrive d'être en mission sur le terrain, et que vous travaillez en équipe avec le Fullmetal alchimist? De plus, un de vos hommes nous a raconté une charmante anecdote, où le Fullmetal vous a appelé papa en plein milieu d'un train rempli de gens*. Cela vous gêne parce que vous pensez que cela aurait tendance à vous vieillir ? »

  
Roy reprenant son sérieux : « Il arrive que dans de rares occasions, je fais équipe avec le Fullmetal sur certaines affaires. Je parie que c'est Havoc qui a vendu la mèche sur cette histoire. Et puis, je trouve que c'était inconvenant de la part du Fullmetal de m'appeler papa, en pleine mission d'infiltration. Pour finir, je ne suis pas vieux, je suis dans la fleur de l'âge. »

  
Phibriza : « En parlant du Fullmetal, le fait de faire des missions avec lui sur le terrain doit permettre de tisser des liens affectifs. Pouvons nous savoir quelle est la nature de vos liens ? »

  
Roy : « Mmh… ! Comment vous l'expliquez ? … J'ai beaucoup d'estime et d'affection pour Fullmetal. Je le considère comme si il était mon fils. »

  
Pensée de Phibriza : « Toi, tu parlerai de ton fils en rougissant comme un collégien énamouré et avec cet air rêveur, voir un peu crétin? Toi, tu es amoureux du Fullmetal, ça crève les yeux. »

  
Phibriza : « Je vous remercie de m'avoir reçue, et de m'avoir accorder cette interview. Avez-vous un petit message à faire passer à nos lecteurs et nos lectrices, avant que nous nous quittions? »

  
Roy : « Je remercie tous les lecteurs et toutes les lectrices pour leur soutien. Je tiens à vous dire mesdemoiselles célibataires que je vous adore toutes ... ."  
Pensée de Phibriza : « juste après Ed. »

  
Roy : « … Et que vous pouvez m'appeler sur mon numéro personnel au XX XX XX XX.

  
C'était Phibriza Hellmaster en reportage aux QG de l'est, pour les lecteurs et les lectrices de Fan .

  
Reviews et vos impressions?

  
* : cf. le roman n°2 de FMA aux éditions Fleuve noir.


	2. Interview de Edward Elric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste après avoir quitter le colonel Roy Mustang, je vais à la rencontre du major Edward Elric, dans le but d'avoir une interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à m'excuser à l'avance pour les éventuelles erreurs d'orthographe et de grammaire qui auraient échappées à ma vigilance.
> 
> Je précise également que je ne connais pas bien la série, et cette fic est un cadeau pour quelqu'un. Donc la fic a été écrite selon les goûts de cette personne.
> 
> Vous pouvez retrouver cette fic sur mon compte sur fanfiction.net . J'accepte les critiques constructives, c'est-à-dire des commentaires qui m'indiquent les choses à améliorer, ce qui vous a plût, et ce qui vous plaît le moins.

* * *

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster  
Bêta lectrice : STF  
Genre: Interviews show, yaoi, shonen ai, humour.  
Disclamer : les personnages et le monde de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas. On a seulement le droit de faire joujou avec et de les rendre dans un état douteux à leur auteur.

  
Note : je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review, et lu le premier chapitre. Je tiens à préciser que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je me base surtout sur le premier animé.

  
INTERVIEW D'EDWARD ELRIC

  
Auteur : « Bonjour ! Ici, Phibriza Hellmaster pour la suite du reportage sur l'armée d'Amestris. Je suis en compagnie du Major Edward Elric, à une table d'un petit restaurant familial de Central. Major Edward Elric, bonjour. »

  
Edward, légèrement ennuyé : « Bonjour. »

  
Auteur : « Major Elric, vous semblez être un jeune garçon de 15 ans plutôt mature ce qui est rare pour votre âge. Comment le perçoit votre entourage ? »

  
Edward, avec une mine sérieuse et un peu sombre : « Depuis que maman nous a quittée, mon frère et moi, nous nous sommes toujours débrouillés seuls pour vivre. Même si le reste de notre entourage passe leur temps à essayer de nous couver. »

  
Pensée de l'Auteur : « OK ! Ce n'est pas le bon sujet à aborder avec lui ! Il faut orienter la conversation vers un sujet moins sensible. »

  
Auteur : « Vous avez beaucoup de mérite. Il paraît que vous êtes le plus jeune alchimiste d'état. Comment s'est passé votre examen pour être alchimiste d'État ? Est-ce aussi difficile que le prétend la rumeur ? »

  
Edward, un sourire effronté au visage : « C'est vrai ! Je suis le plus jeune alchimiste d'État, car j'ai passé l'examen à l'âge de 13 ans. Mon examen s'est déroulé normalement : j'ai passé le test, mon entretien s'est bien déroulé, et j'ai dû montrer l'étendue de mon talent d'alchimiste. Mais j'admets que j'ai étudié très durement l'alchimie pendant 5 ans avant de me présenter à l'examen. »

  
Auteur : «Pour continuer sur le même sujet, pourriez-vous nous dire en quoi consiste le travail d'alchimiste d'État, que ce soit sur le terrain ou sur les travaux de recherches ? »

  
Edward : « Sur le terrain, nous obéissons aux ordres de missions, données par nos supérieurs hiérarchiques. Ces missions peuvent être de diverse nature : mission d'inspection, de poursuite, de recherches, ou de défense des civils selon les cas de figure qui se présentent. Concernant le domaine des travaux d'un alchimiste d'État, il peut être très large. En général, nous travaillons sur des projets classés top secrets.

Mais, il est certain que les recherches d'un alchimiste d'État peuvent couvrir de nombreux domaines, comme la médecine, la physique, la chimie… etc. »

  
Auteur : « Nos lecteurs serait curieux de savoir pourquoi on vous surnomme le Fullmetal Alchimist ? »

  
Edward : « En fait, c'est le Führer (Généralissime dans le manga français) qui choisit le nom de code d'un nouvel alchimiste d'État. Je suppose qu'il m'a appelé ainsi en raison de la nature de mon alchimie. Je suis capable de manipuler les métaux. »

  
Auteur : « Merci de nous avoir éclairé sur ce point. Maintenant, nous aimerions savoir quels sont vos projets pour l'avenir ? »

  
Edward : « J'espère continuer mes recherches afin de trouver un moyen d'aider mon frère. »

  
Auteur : « Maintenant une question de lien social. Comment vivez-vous vos relations de travail avec l'équipe du Colonel Mustang, qui est, rappelons-le, votre supérieur direct ? »

  
Edward : « Je m'entends très bien avec mes collègues de l'équipe. Et je dois même avouer que nous formons une grande famille en quelque sorte. »

  
Auteur : « Vous nous parlez de vos collègues mais pas du Colonel Mustang. Vous devez pourtant avoir un avis sur lui, non ? Comme, par exemple, ses qualités et ses défauts ? »

  
Edward avec un air remonté : « Il traîne beaucoup trop pour signer ses papiers, Il m'exploite en me refilant des missions qu'il ne veut pas assurer à cause de son soi-disant emploi du temps surchargé. Mais surtout c'est un arrogant, un glandeur, un obsédé et un dragueur à 2 sous qui passe la moitié de son temps à draguer tout ce qui porte un jupon. »

  
Pensée de l'auteur : « Le pauvre ! S'il savait qu'il en est très fier de sa réputation de Don Juan de Central. Je ne savais pas que Roy l'exploitait comme un esclavagiste. Enfin, si on se fie à la manière dont il en parle. »

  
Auteur : « J'ai interviewé votre supérieur ce matin. Et je peux vous dire qu'il vous tient en haute estime. »

  
Edward, rougissant un peu : « … c'est normal, il aime posséder une relation de confiance avec ses subordonnés. Je dois avouer sur ce point que nous sommes d'accord et que je partage sa philosophie du commandement au sein de son unité. Dans le sens où le supérieur protège, il est responsable des faits de ses subordonnés ; et il ne se contente pas de superviser le travail des membres de son unité. »

  
Auteur : « La rumeur prétend que c'est le lieutenant Hawkeye qui dirige en réalité cette unité. »

  
Edward répliquant, tout en se marrant : « Ca vous pouvez le dire ! C'est qu'elle mène tout ce petit monde à la baguette ou plutôt au revolver. Le colonel lui-même ne cherche pas à la contrarier, il a bien trop peur de finir en passoire et de ne plus pouvoir draguer. Sans elle, je ne sais pas comment la fine équipe du colonel pourrait fonctionner. »

  
Auteur : « Puisque nous parlons de femmes, le colonel fait le rêve qu'un jour toutes les femmes officiers seraient en mini jupes. »

  
Edward, dédaigneux : « Cela ne m'étonne pas de la part de ce vieux pervers ! »

  
Auteur : « Il a aussi ajouté que s'il devait faire une farce à un homme officier, ça serait vous qui porteriez une mini jupe. Il a dit que la mini jupe vous irait à merveille. »

  
Edward, tout rouge et hurlant : « L'enfoiré ! Sale bâtard de colonel !

  
Pensée de l'auteur : « il rougit tellement que l'on ne sait pas si c'est de rage ou de gêne. Peut-être les deux à la fois, qui sait ? »

  
Auteur : « Il a aussi mentionné que votre appétit était inversement proportionnel à votre stature… . »

  
Edward, furieux : « Qui est si petit qu'il peut se faire passer pour une nana lilliputienne en mini jupe ? »

  
Auteur : « Il avait peur de ce fait, que la note du restaurant ne soit très salée pour moi. Mais je vous rassure que je prendrais en charge les frais occasionnés. »

  
Edward : « Je tiens à payer la note du restaurant. Mon supérieur ne pourra pas me reprocher, que je n'ai pas fait preuve de courtoisie et de galanterie. D'ailleurs, il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là. »

  
Auteur : « Si vous deviez faire un compliment au sujet du colonel Mustang, qu'est-ce que vous diriez ? »

  
Edward, rougissant légèrement : « Le colonel Roy Mustang est diablement sexy … . »

  
Pensée de l'auteur : « Oh ! Ça, c'est de la drague pure et simple ! »

  
Edward, avec un sourire légèrement ironique aux lèvres : « … en mini jupe. »

  
Pensée de l'auteur : « Tiens, c'est un amateur de l'amour vache. Il formerait un joli petit couple avec le colonel. »

  
Auteur : « Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre précieux temps. Pour finir, avez-vous un message à faire passer à nos lecteurs et nos lectrices, avant de se quitter ? »

  
Edward, avec un air sérieux : « Je remercie vos lecteurs de s'intéresser à notre travail d'alchimiste d'état… . »

  
Edward avec une petite veine apparaissant sur la tempe : « … Et je tiens à dire aux lectrices de ne pas se laisser embobiner par les salades du colonel, car il sert les mêmes à toutes les femmes qu'il croise. »

  
Pensée de l'auteur : « Et jaloux avec ça ! Bon, il est grillé. Il est raide dingue du colonel. »

  
Auteur : « Je vous pour ces quelques mots. C'était Phibriza Hellmaster en reportage à Central, pour les lecteurs et les lectrices de Fan . »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : « Dois je faire un épilogue ou pas, votre avis serait le bien venu^^ ! Je suis désolée que cela aie pris plus de temps que prévu, à cause des corrections qui mettent du temps et mes obligations de chercheur d'emploi. Gomen na sai T_T !»


	3. épilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici l'épilogue pour clôturer cette histoire.
> 
> J'espère que cette fic vous a plût et merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ( malgré le fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires qui nous auraient échappées).

Auteur : phibriza Hellmaster  
Béta lectrice : STF  
Genre : yaoi, interviews shows, et humour.

  
Disclamer : les personnages et le monde de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas.

  
Note : Merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review. J'ai écris cette petite fin pour les fans qui me l'ont demandé.

  
Sur ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

  
INTERVIEWS CONFIDENTIELLES

  
Epilogue

  
Trois jours après la publication des 2 interviews, le Major Edward Elric revient de mission pour faire son rapport à son supérieur direct, le colonel Mustang.  
Une fois dans les locaux de l'armée, le Fullmetal se dirige vers celui du Flame Alchimist pour lui remettre son rapport (auteur : qu'il s'est chier à écrire, comme d'habitude.). Edward frappa à la porte.  
La voix du colonel Mustang résonnant à travers la porte : « Entrez. »  
Le jeune homme blond ouvre la porte, et il entra dans le bureau. Edward avança jusqu'au bureau de Roy, et il déposa son rapport sur le bureau. A côté du colonel, se tenait le lieutenant Hawkeye qui réglait les derniers détails de certains dossiers à envoyer à l'état major.  
Lieutenant Hawkeye : « Bon, je vais vous laisser colonel. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail à terminer. »

  
La jeune femme blonde salua le colonel Mustang avant de sortir de la pièce, non sans lancer un petit sourire énigmatique du coin des lèvres au Fullmetal Alchimist. Une fois que le lieutenant Hawkeye fût sorti du bureau, le Flame Alchimist entreprit de lire de manière rapide le rapport de son subordonné.

  
Roy s'adressant à Edward d'un ton calme après sa lecture : « C'est du bon travail, Fullmetal. Je vois que tu as su mener à bien cette mission d'enquête, et nous avons les informations dont nous avions besoin pour agir. »  
Edward : « Très bien ! ça sera tout pour le moment, je l'espère ? Car j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »  
Roy fixant Edward avec un regard de reproche : « En fait, j'aimerais discuter avec toi, Fullmetal. A propos de nos 2 interviews qui ont été publiée dans ce magazine. »

  
Il désigne le magazine qui était posé sur un coin de son bureau.

  
Edward, d'un ton dédaigneux : « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à dire sur cette feuille de chou. »  
Roy réprimandant Edward sur un ton moralisateur et paternel : « Major Elric, je vous rappelle que ces interviews avaient pour but de montrer l'armée d'Amestris sur son meilleur jour. Et non montrer une querelle personnelle de niveau primaire entre les membres de l'armée. »  
Edward, prenant la mouche pour sa propre défense : « Je trouve Colonel qu'il n'est pas judicieux, ni charitable de se moquer d'un subalterne comme vous l'avez fait, lors de votre interview. Surtout s'il fallait montrer les bons côtés de l'armée. »  
Roy, un air narquois : « Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, Fullmetal. Ce n'est pas de ma faute , si tu as un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à ta petite taille. »  
Edward, furieux et fou de rage : « Qui est si petit, qu'il pourrait faire du rodéo sur le dos d'un puceron ? »

  
Roy, avec un sourire moqueur : « Mais toi, Fullmetal. Sérieusement, tu as un peu abusé en soulignant plus mes défauts que mes qualités. Et ça risque de ne pas faire une très bonne image de l'armée. »  
Edward, mécontent et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine : « Je n'y peux rien, car j'ai dit toute la stricte vérité sur votre compte ! »  
Roy se lève de son siège avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire qui indique qu'il s'apprête à jouer un tour pendable. Une mystérieuse et chaude lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha tranquillement du jeune homme blond, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques cm de celui d'Edward.

  
Roy parlant tout bas avec un regard malicieux : « Si ce que tu as dit dans l'interview est vraiment la vérité, dois-je comprendre que tu me trouve très sexy et à ton goût ? »  
En un instant, le jeune alchimiste blond emprunta une couleur, qui pourrait rivaliser sans problème avec celle des tomates très mûres. Trop choqué pour répondre, Edward ne répondit rien.  
Roy chuchotant tout bas d'une voix rauque et sensuelle : « Je t'attendrai pour dîner chez moi à 21 heures. Cela me laissera le temps de bouclé mon travail, et de préparer la soirée. »  
Edward boudant un peu et vexé que le colonel avait visé juste à son sujet : « … Je viendrais … . »

  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward sort du bureau du colonel avec un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres, et les joues légèrement roses.  
Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir.  
Le jour même à 21 heures, devant la demeure du Colonel Roy Mustang.  
Edward sonne à la porte et Roy vient l'ouvrit. Le jeune Elric remarqua que le colonel avait gardé sur lui, la chemise un peu entrouverte et le pantalon de son uniforme.  
Roy : « Entre Fullmetal, je t'attendais. »

  
Le jeune homme blond entra dans la grande maison. Il se laissa guidé par son hôte jusqu'à la salle à manger où Roy avait préparé un merveilleux dîner aux chandelles. Ils mangent tout en discutant d'alchimie, de physique, du boulot, de musique, de leurs lectures.

  
Edward allait rentrer quand il fût surpris par l'orage, et une pluie torrentielle qui commence à tomber.  
Roy regardant la pluie et l'orage à travers la vitre de la fenêtre : « Je crois que tu risques d'être coincé un bon moment ici. »  
Edward : « Je vois ça. Il faut que je prévienne mon frère que je reste ici, le temps que l'intempérie passe. »  
Roy : « Fais donc, je t'en prie. Mon téléphone est à ta disposition. »  
Edward : « Merci. »

  
Edward décrocha le téléphone et il se mit à composer un numéro de téléphone. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réussit à avoir Alphonse au bout du fil. Le jeune blond exposa la situation en quelques mots, tout en prenant soin de rassurer son frère sur sa sécurité et qu'il resterait chez le colonel jusqu'au lendemain matin. Une fois qu'Edward a raccroché le téléphone, celui-ci se tourne vers son hôte.

  
Roy adressant un sourire à Edward : « Suis- moi. Je vais te montrer la chambre d'ami où tu dormiras cette nuit. »  
Edward le suit jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Roy alluma la lumière dans la pièce, qui possédait toutes les commodités nécessaires à une chambre d'ami digne de ce nom.  
Edward, un peu mal à l'aise : « Bon, je crois qu'il faut se dire bonne nuit. »

  
Roy ne répondit rien à cela. Mais les actions étant un peu plus éloquent que les mots, Roy se décida à lui dire bonne nuit d'une manière particulière. Le brun attira tout doucement Edward, avec une lenteur calculée dans ses bras. Avant qu'Edward réalise ce qu'il se passe, Roy posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques instants plus tard, le Flame Alchimist mit fin au baiser pour placer sa bouche près de l'oreille du jeune homme blond. Il lui chuchota quelques mots au creux de l'oreille, ce qui avait pour effet de faire rougir Edward.  
Roy sourit au jeune homme avant de se retourner, pour quitter la pièce et laisser Edward se coucher. Mais le jeune blond le rattrapa et il le retint par le bras. Une légère rougeur se dessinait sur ses belles joues.  
Edward : « Reste … j'ai peur de l'orage et je vais avoir du mal à dormir. »

  
Roy souriant prit Edward sans dire un mot, dans ses bras pour l'installer confortablement dans le lit. Il le rejoint après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures. Le Flame Alchimist sombra petit à petit dans le sommeil.  
Edward chuchotant tout bas à l'oreille de Roy avec un sourire de bienheureux : « Moi, aussi Roy. Je t'aime. »

  
Et le jeune alchimiste alla rejoindre son colonel bien aimé dans le pays des songes. Ce qu'ils feront par la suite est, tout simplement, une autre histoire.

  
FIN DE LA FIC

  
Auteur : bon, c'est la fin de la fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plu. C'était assez laborieux, car je ne connais pas trop bien la série, et j'ai dû demander de l'aide à ma béta lectrice.  
Sur ces mots, je vous dis à très bientôt et vous embrasse tous et toutes très fort.  
Phibriza Hellmaster.


End file.
